In installing a flexible switch on a supporting frame it is necessary to connect the switch leads to other circuitry and desirable to hermetically seal the leads and other circuitry as well as the switch from the environment. Conventionally, switch leads are brought out on a flexible tail to the other circuitry. The tail begins at one edge of the switch and extends outwardly therefrom, and a bezel seal is applied over the entire switch periphery. It would be desirable to effect a peripheral seal without the necessity of placing a bezel or similar protective structure over the periphery of the switch.
Harris U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,222 shows a flexible switch constructed as above described. Two contact-carrying layers each have an integral flexible tail extending horizontally from one edge. The tails carry leads connected to contacts carried by the layers. An insulating adhesive layer bonds the tails together. Outside the switch edge the composite tail is bent downward to connect with an underlying circuit board. A bezel overlies and is sealed to the periphery of the upper surface of the switch.